Hell Is What You Make It
by VanityLives
Summary: How will Harry cope when faced with fame, glory, and his godfather's brother returning from the grave? After the defeat of Voldemort his life changes forever. HP/RB slash  Alive Remus and Sirius


**Rebirth: An Introduction – Breathe Carolina**

Shuffling was all that could be heard deep in the earthen passageway that led under the foundation of a certain house that resided in London. Far above in the sounds of urban life could be heard, but none reached this far down. There was sparse lighting that only worked whilst there was an occupant in the corridor and only turned on whilst the occupant neared it.

The large oak door that barred entrance into the chamber at the end of the way swung open without a sound as fingers caressed its smooth surface pushing a small amount of magic into the lock.

"Master needs to wake up now…yes…now" The small creature mumbled to himself.

The creature shuffled around the dark room hidden deep under the house looking for all of the ingredients that had been laid out long ago; long before its master had fallen asleep to hide from He-who- must-not-be-named. Several ornately fashioned glass vials had been laid out in a line specially prepared for this day and nothing was going to keep it from happening.

Tennis ball sized eyes shifted towards the raised platform in the middle of the chamber. Dust covered every inch of the room and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The only untouched spot was the platform and the man on it. Both of which were bathed in an eerie light that barely touched the rest of the room.

The man was tall, swathed in the finest silk wizarding robes that had not been touched by time yet were still classically fashionable. The dark grey color that was highlighted on the edges in bright silver contrasted with the dark wavy hair that spilled down them. Nothing had changed on the man since the day that he had come here to hide. His body was forever trapped at 25 till the day he would be awakened by his faithful servant, bar said servant's death.

"Too messy for master, despicable, dirty…" The creature mumbled before snapping its gnarled spiderlike fingers and clearing all the grime away.

Grabbing the vials carefully the small being approached the raised dais the person's chest did not rise and fall like regular sleep it. The lack of movement would be scary to anyone looking, but it was merely the preservation potions at work.

Grabbing the small blue vial first it was soon administered via a massage to the sleeping man's throat. Slowly color began to flow into the man's pale face making his skin loose the waxy sheen that had once graced the aristocratic features. The bright green potion that soon joined the first caused the involuntary aspects of the body to reawaken making the breathing and beating of the body's heart to restart. The next potion was blood red and repaired the atrophied muscles in the body from the long rest that it had been subjected to.

The last potion was shimmery white. This potion was most important to the process without it the man could never wake up, he would be forever lost in his slumber, and now that the others were given he would die without food and water if the potion was missing.

After giving the last potion to the man the being stepped away and waited for the man to awaken. Slowly the strong hands began to twitch and muscles in his legs began to spasm. Rapid eye movement behind closed lids became apparent along with a slight quickening and hitch in the breathing pattern.

Gasping for breath the man's eyes shot as open revealing stormy gray eyes as his body heaved forward. The man sat up for the first time in 16 years letting his eyes wander the room, surveying the one other occupant in the room.

"How long was I away?" He rasped gesturing for water which was soon in his hands.

"16 years master…" the servant croaked its eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy.

"He's gone?" The man questioned in a smoother aristocratic drawl that could only come from years of practice.

"He was defeated a few days ago by Harry Potter, for the second time…I refrained from waking you the first time as there were rumors that he was not truly gone, but now he is" Said the creature.

The man stood only wavering for a second on slightly shaky legs. Waving away his servant's offer of help he stretched his stiff muscles wincing as his joints popped from lack of use.

"You have served me well Kreature, let us depart from this…_room_" the man said sneering at the place that had housed him for the last 16 years.

"Yes master Regulus" the elf said bowing low as the pair swept out of the dungeon like area.

Far above them the tapestry of the Black family shimmered brightly as the branch that showed Regulus Arcturus Black to be deceased changed to show him alive once again. But all of this was missed as the occupants of number 12 Grimmauld Place were celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort and mourning the loss of their loved ones.

**Okayyy short chapter. This is my first strictly HP fic, but not truly my first one. I had several published on the site under a different username(I won't say which) but my account was hacked and all of my stories were deleted. Not truly a big deal as they were saved on my computer, but unfortunately that was lost during a moving accident -_-**

**Let me know what you think and what I need to work on! Also this fic will be titled on each chapter with songs from Breathe Carolina's new album Hell Is What You Make It, but not really a song fic, although from the outline(made waaay before the albums track releases) it kinda seems like a song fic kinda scary how well they match.**


End file.
